The present invention relates to acoustic apparatus and methods for fluid flow measurement. More specifically, it relates to apparatus and methods for compensating for variations in the internal diameters of pipes in which flow is measured, for measuring flow in the presence of flow rotation or other profile variations, for optimizing the location and orientation of a flow sensor and for detecting accumulation of pipe wall deposits.
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods of compensating for the variation of internal diameters of pipes in which sensing probes are inserted, optimizing their insertion depth and orientation during installation, and detecting the accumulation of pipe wall deposits.
Insertion probes for detecting the flow of fluids are typically mounted in round pipes having internal diameters that are not precisely known. Because these probes are generally used to measure flow rate by sampling a small portion of the flow profile and deriving from that measurement the volumetric flow rate based upon an assumed internal pipe diameter, a pipe diameter different from that assumed can introduce significant error into the derived results. The magnitude of the problem can be seen by considering the ASTM A 106 dimensional limits for a range of diameters about a nominal diameter of six inches for Schedule 40 steel pipe. The tolerances are + 1/16″, − 1/32″ in diameter and +15%, −12.5% in wall thickness. The corresponding variation in wetted cross sectional area approaches 2% and provides that degree of uncertainty in determining volumetric flow rate. Those skilled in the art will recognize that tolerances vary with the pipe size and may increase or decrease from the recited example.
Insertion probes generally need to be inserted to a correct depth and to have a precise angular orientation with respect to the direction of the flowing fluid in order to minimize flow measurement error. Feldman et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,860, teach methods of and apparatus for measuring a distance between a portion of the piping apparatus into which a probe is inserted, and for combining the results of these measurements with a presumed pipe diameter in order to insert the probe to the correct depth.